1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball retriever, and more particularly to a golf ball retriever which can be removably attached to the butt end grip of a golf club facilitating retrieval of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Patent 2750222 and U.K. Patent Specification 2128484 disclose golf ball retrievers which are secured to the end of a golf club grip or shaft, such golf ball retrievers having a suction cup adapted to retrieve the golf ball. Such suction cup retrievers rely for their operation on the formation of a partial vacuum between the cup and the golf ball, which is difficult to achieve satisfactorily, particularly under dry conditions.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved golf ball retriever which can be more easily used to retrieve golf balls.